Propaganda Mafia
| image = File:Propaganda_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = It's election time! | host = Plasmid | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 2013-02-17 | winningfaction = Green and FatTony and Brainy | roster = #, player # Vommack # EDM # curr3nt # golfjunkie # IAWY # mew # Fat Tony # Brainy # Aura # araver # GMaster479 # Blablah # TheMafiaCube | first = IAWY, Araver | last = BlaBlah99 | mvp = ? | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by plasmid based on his original idea. It began on February 17th, 2013 and ended in a Green win as last standing in N7(March 3) with 2 Indies winning along the way (in N4 - FatTony, in N6 - Brainy). Game Mechanics It's election time! Two parties are in the race, the Blue party and the Green party, and it's up to you to do your civic duty and choose those most able to become your leaders. Four players will start off as party members – a candidate and a strategist in each party – and the rest will start off unaffiliated. Party members will have BTSC and access to a "Propagandist" account through which they can post a message to the main thread that appears as coming from the Blue Propagandist or the Green Propagandist. The Propagandists will keep everyone up to date on how the election is going and give the players useful and accurate information to judge which party is most fit to lead. An unaffiliated player may request to join either party during a day phase (not both parties at once), and each party leader will see which players have requested to join. They will be able to choose ONE player to join their party per day phase, and the player will join and gain BTSC with the party at the end of the day. Once a player has committed to a party, there's no switching sides. When either party reaches majority, all party members will win the game. Instead of lynch voting, votes will be to reveal a player's role. The "winner" of the vote will have their role publicly revealed, but will not by default have their party affiliation (or lack thereof) revealed. (Party candidates and strategists appear without their party color, such as "Candidate" instead of "Blue Candidate".) If desired, a vote can also include "party reveal"... that is: GMaster – voting for Hirk with party reveal If a player "wins" the role reveal vote, and if half or more of the players voting for them choose to include a party reveal, then their party or lack thereof will also be shown. In case of a tie vote, no roles will be revealed. Rules Any player who loses their ability after joining a party will gain the ability to amass lynch votes. You can PM me to have your lynch vote count x0 on one day in order to have two votes available on the following day. In general, if you have N votes available to cast in a day, then you can cast M votes on that day (if M < or = N) and have N-M+1 votes available to use the next day. OOP: block > trap > redirect > kill If you die after joining a party, you are considered a member of that party as far as determining whether or not you've won, but you will obviously not count toward majority. Just a friendly notice to all players - as many of you already know, there are secrets in this game beyond the party abilities. And if either a candidate or a strategist is killed, then another party member will get a battlefield promotion and take over the title of candidate or strategist. Edit to the OP: the trap cannot trap the same player two nights in a row. (I must have originally thought it was implied when I was writing that a trap = a block + a save and that the block could not block the same player twice in a row. But it really should be stated explicitly.) Role Description Blue Party #Blue candidate: secret ability #Blue strategist: secret ability ----- Green Party #Green candidate: secret ability #Green strategist: secret ability ----- Independents *Kill (Kills are blocking. Ability is lost after joining a party) *Block (Cannot block the same target twice in a row. Can block actions that would occur on the following day. Block will appear in the NP whether or not the target has a blockable action) *Role spy (Does not show party. Ability is lost after joining a party) *Party spy (Ability is lost after joining a party) *Redirect (Cannot redirect the same target twice in a row. Can redirect day actions. Redirected spies will get "A is B's role / party". Will be told if the redirect succeeded or not – a redirect of a player with a potential day action will always be considered successful) *Vote redirect *Trap (block + save. Does NOT silence or prevent voting the next day) *Yes/No host question (May be blocked or trapped, not redirected. Ability is lost after joining a party) *Lynch frame (If you frame someone, you do not learn their true identity. You don't have to specify who will be lynched, but the action will fail if it's redirected to someone who isn't lynched. Ability is lost after joining a party.) }} Host's Summary }} Also check out the Host's comments in the List of actions section. Winning Faction Indies *Fat Tony - Trap *Brainy - Redirect Green Party *Blablah - Party spy *Vommack - Green candidate *GMaster479 - Green strategist MVP: ? Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 End of Game Roster Host: plasmid # Vommack - Green candidate - RID Killed by Blue Party in N4 # EDM - Kill - RID Killed by Green Party in N7 # curr3nt - Block - RID Killed by Blue Party in N6 # golfjunkie - Vote redirect - Killed by Killer in N4 # IAWY - Blue candidate - RIDcochet killed by Red Party using Green Party's RID kill attempt on Golfjunkie in N3 # mew - Role spy - Killed by Killer in N5 # Fat Tony - Trap - Won as Indy and left in N4 # Brainy - Redirect - Joined the Blue Party in N4, Won as Indy and left in N6 # Aura - Blue strategist - RID Killed by Green Party in N4 # araver - Yes/No questioner/Red-volution candidate - RID Killed by Blue Party in N3 # GMaster479 - Green strategist - Killed by Killer in N6 # Blablah - Party spy - Joined the Green Party in N5 # TheMafiaCube - Lynch Frame - Killed by Killer in N7 Actions ----- Day 1: *MafiaCube lynch framed EDM as the lynch frame, and used the ODTG to find out she's the Kill. ----- Night 2: *EDM kills curr3nt - but he gets saved *Fat Tony traps and ODTG spies curr3nt - which saves him and outs him to FT. But FT only hears "you spied the Block, who is an independent" without explicitly saying whether it was curr3nt (who he really trapped) or aura (who appeared trapped in the NP) *curr3nt tries to redirect Fat Tony to Aura using the redirect he stole from brainy (which would have ruined FT's save), but since they're acting on each other OOP says Trap > Redirect, curr3nt is trapped and lives. It's just coincidence that the NP manip makes it look like the trap really did get redirected to Aura. *mew role spies vommack as a candidate *blablah spies MafiaCube and uses the ODTG broadcast spy, and guesses Blue {EDM, golfjunkie} and Green {araver, vommack}. Will be told EDM is not currently or in the process of becoming Blue. ----- Day 2: *Cube didn't go along with curr's plan to only frame the role, and framed both the role and party for Golfjunkie. *And the parties still haven't gotten any recruitment requests. ----- Night 3: *Fat Tony traps Aura *EDM kills Aura – the kill is blocked by a trap, again *curr3nt blocks mew *Brainy redirects curr3nt to brainy *Mew spies Brainy as the Redirect *Blablah party spies GM, guesses Blue {Aura, Araver, FatTony}, Green {Vommack, GJ, GM}, Red {curr3nt}. Learns Fat Tony is not Blue. *Green candidate tries to RID kill GJ as the kill (which would have failed anyway) *Red candidate RID-cochets from GJ to IAWY *Blue candidate RID kills Araver as Red-volutionary candidate *Blue NP manip doesn't happen because Aura is trapped ----- Day 3: *MafiaCube decided not to lynch frame today. *The first recruit of the game is coming on Day 3 - Brainy requesting to join the Blue party. ----- Night 4: *Brainy was accepted into the Blue party at the last second. So now it's her vs GM vs a ton of indies. *Vommack RID kills Aura as (Blue) candidate (although naming the party is superfluous) *curr3nt blocks Vomm, but it doesn't stop him because RID kills are unblockable *Aura RID kills Vommack *EDM kills Golfjunkie *Fat Tony traps GM *Mew role spies Aura *Blablah role spies Fat Tony, guesses Blue {Aura, Araver, GJ}, Green {Vomm, EDM, GM}, Red {Fat Tony, Brainy, Cube}. Will be told EDM is not green, and that he only needs to guess living players. *Brainy redirected Blablah to herself, so Blablah is told that he spied the redirect ----- Night 5: *Brainy tries to RID EDM as the Block *Brainy redirects blablah to blablah *Blablah spies curr3nt, is redirected to self, and spies an independent *EDM kills Mew *curr3nt blocks GM *Mew... gets killed ----- Day 5: *Cube lynch-framed GM as being Blue, so if he joins Green D6 he will have fulfilled his indy wincon. *What's surprising is that Blablah is requesting to join Green. ----- Night 6: *EDM kills GM. *Brainy RID kills curr3nt as the block to leave the game as a winning indy. *Brainy redirects Cube to Cube. ----- Day 6: *Number of party join requests - 0. ----- Night 7: *EDM killed MafiaCube *BlaBlah RID Killed EDM as Kill. Game Over: Green win as last standing }} __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 8 Category:HybridGames